


Pic Slip

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, Matchmaker Lydia, Nude Photos, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Selfies, Technology, Texting, Texts From Last Night, inadvertent matchmaker lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles felt a growing sense of dread start in the pit of his stomach. "You didn't get the picture I sent you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pic Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this submitted TFLN: I tried to take a cute nude but sneezed halfway through. I sent it anyway

"Hey, did you get my text?" Stiles asked as a greeting to Lydia. He sat down at the table in the coffee shop across from her and looked at her expectantly.

"About how you were going to be late? Yeah, got it," Lydia replied, rolling her eyes.

Stiles shook his head. "Nooo," he said slowly. "The _other_ text."

Lydia raised her eyebrows and shrugged, as if to say, 'what text?'

Stiles felt a growing sense of dread start in the pit of his stomach. "You didn't get the picture I sent you?"

"Stiles, I didn't get any text or pictures from you for almost an hour. So whatever it is that's got your face going all red right now you might want to figure it out."

Stiles grabbed his phone out of his hoodie pocket and started scrolling through his messages while Lydia sipped her coffee. When he checked the last messages he sent and found the picture... well.

"Oh fuck," Stiles whispered, then slumped against the table, his head hitting with a loud thud.

"Who did it go to?"

"Derek," Stiles replied, his words muffled against the table top.

"Of?"

"Me. Naked."

"Why were you trying to send me a picture of yourself naked?"

Stiles sat up, realizing he was incredibly stupid no matter what he said. "I wanted your opinion. I tried to take a cute nude but I sneezed halfway through. I sent it anyway."

"Sure it wasn't a subconscious slip?" Lydia asked knowingly.

"Don't start with that bullshit again," Stiles said, pointing a finger at Lydia. "If you weren't filling my head with stupid ideas that Derek _likes me_ I wouldn't have taken the damn photo to begin with!"

"So you _did_ want to send him the photo," Lydia said with a knowing smirk.

Stiles threw his hands up and shook his head. "I just wanted an opinion. That's all you need to know. I don't even know why. I don't know what possessed me to think that this was a good idea or something that I should have done and here I am, wondering when two hundred pounds of bearded, enraged werewolf is going to slap through those doors and rip—"

Stiles' tirade was cut off by the incoming message alert on his phone. He picked up his phone, squeezed his eyes shut and slid the phone open, bracing for the worst.

After a few seconds of Stiles staring blankly at his phone Lydia couldn't take it. "Well?" she demanded.

Stiles turned his phone to Lydia. "That's a penis, isn't it?"

Lydia looked at the phone eagerly, her eyes widening at what she saw. "I can confirm that is a part of the male anatomy, yes. A very... nice part of the male anatomy," she said slowly, swiping to make the picture bigger until Stiles grabbed the phone back.

"Hey, hey! You want to see that you send your own mis-directed text!" Stiles said as he got up from the table.

"You're blowing off our coffee date?" Lydia asked flatly. Stiles showed her the picture again and she nodded. "Okay, I get it. But I get credit for part of this when you tell your epic love story in the future!"

Stiles waved as he ran out the coffee shop door.


End file.
